


Stop, Look, Listen (I Love You)

by ckreyblue



Series: Stop, Look, Listen. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Plans, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckreyblue/pseuds/ckreyblue
Summary: Harry is trying to plan Louis a very special birthday. Louis knows nothing about it and feels abandoned. Yet he still loves the surprise, and what comes up after.





	Stop, Look, Listen (I Love You)

“I am so sorry Lou… but I can’t be with you this Christmas.” Harry sounds rather anxious and clearly stressed out: “I didn’t expect that my flight would get cancelled…”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. Just… Just promise you’ll be here at new year’s eve.” Although Louis sounds rather calm, Harry knows that he is annoyed — since he just hangs up immediately and has no intention to finish the conversation.

Fine, it is his fault after all, he didn’t realise his boyfriend is so sensitive about things like this now.

Of course, the flight did not get cancelled. Harry actually arrived in Amsterdam a bit earlier than Louis. Sitting on the stair of Dam Square, he is trying to plan a special birthday for Louis — well, it’s not easy, especially when he also has to avoid fans’ recognition in this same time. 

Indeed, it is holiday time, theoretically speaking, nobody will be wondering why he is in Amsterdam. It is a lovely city, people are kind, the views are amazing. But there are fans who recognised Louis, and this is what makes things more difficult, as everyone will be wondering why the pair of them are here. 

Doesn’t want Jeffrey to shout at him over the phone, Harry decided to go to somewhere more private… Maybe the café?

He walks into a small café, the owner is a kind old man. The place is not busy at all, so Harry smiled at him and ordered a cup of tea. 

“British?” The old men smiled back and explained to Harry: “Tea and your accent. It’s really obvious kid.”

A moment of awkward, Harry knows the old man won’t recognise who he actually is, so he keeps the smile and said: “Thank you. Amsterdam is always a nice place to spend holiday.”

“Of course. Enjoy your tea.” The old man nods and places the tea in a plate. Harry slowly takes over the plate and throws himself into a sofa sit. 

The only reason he arrived earlier is to prepare a surprise. Yet they have been through everything in the past 7 years… Romantic dinners, sightseeing in all kind of countries, beautiful flowers and etc etc. 

He is always the romantic one, which makes it a little bit ironic when he’s typing “the most romantic thing to do in Amsterdam” in Google — still, nothing special comes up.

“Hey Liam. I need your help! What kind of surprise do you usually give to Cheryl.” The first person came into Harry’s mind was Liam, since he has a girlfriend, Harry feels like he might can offer some usual ideas: “I’m really out of ideas at the moment.”

“Ummm… This is way too sudden Harold.” Liam takes a second, and keeps on saying: “Cheryl loves a restaurant, which I always bring her during holidays. Ugh, seriously though, I don’t know mate, you are always the romantic one, you offered me idea for my first date!"

“It is easier for you than me though! Try to date someone for 7 years, they know you throughout!” 

“Ha, I thought when people will get bored of each other when they are together for that long.” Liam replies in a rather sarcastic manner: “Oh right, you two are still just b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d-s-.”

“Seriously Liam?” Harry rolls his eyes and sighs: “You are not helping AT ALL.”

“Well I’m sorry, Amsterdam is not even a very romantic place. Why the hell you chose there as your holiday destination anyway? Why not Paris? Or Milan?”

“There is a reason why I chose this place, okay?” Harry drinks a snip of the tea: “You are just messing around with me, instead of actually trying to help.”

“Hey hey hey, I need to correct you there.” Liam laughed so loud that Harry feels like he’s going to get deaf for a second: “Niall is always the person who LOVES to help you two.”

“Well I already promised a year of free Nando’s, so Niall can keep a secret on where I am and the aim of this trip.” Harry obviously sounds a little annoyed: “I should’ve just promised him half of a year first.” 

“Then I can’t help you here. Sorry mate, it’s all on yourself now. After all, Louis is your boyfriend.” Liam laughed again and hangs up the phone. 

Are we really friends? Harry sighs again and keeps on drinking his tea. The old man looks at him, and says: “In case you need anything, I’ll be back in a second! Just need to talk to my husband.” 

Harry looks at him with an understanding smile — how honest this old man is. He wish he could be as honest with his relationship someday. 

Honesty…? Wait a second, that is it! Harry clapped his hands as he gets an idea. He left some tips on the counter for the old man with a note saying: “thank you.”

From Harold: Thanks mate! I have got an idea now. — H. 

Liam is playing with Bear in front of their Christmas tree when he got this message. Calling for help, hmm? More like calling to show off your relationship status! Liam thinks, while throwing his phone on the carpet.


End file.
